Christmas Gathering
by kzlovers
Summary: Alister Azimuth goes over to Kaden's home to spend Christmas day with him, his wife Cara, and their son Ratchet.


Christmas one-shot for shadowgirlzforever on deviantart.

I hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: family themes, cuteness

Warnings: none (extreme cuteness maybe)

Summary: Alister Azimuth goes over to Kaden's home to spend Christmas day with him, his wife Cara, and their son Ratchet.

Christmas Gathering

It was bright and on this certain day. It was a great day to go out for some shopping and fun. However, no place was open today and everyone was inside. Well, this certain day was none other than Christmas.

Looking in the mirror, a white Lombax was examining his appearance to make sure he looked decent. For Christmas, Alister Azimuth would go over to his friend's house, Kaden, every year. Unfortunately, he had not been able to the last few because of work purposes.

He was excited to go this year. Last time he did, Ratchet had just been born. The boy was four now so it would be nice to actually see excitement on his face and him understanding more of what was occurring; though, he still didn't understand most of it. The boy just knew he was getting stuff.

The general laughed lightly before leaving his room. Entering the living room, he saw the presents lying on the couch and smiled. There were three presents; one, for Kaden, one for his wife Cara, and one for Ratchet. He remembered that Cara would not be able to come until later. Something at work as all he knew.

After grabbing his coat and putting it on, he then picked up the gifts and headed out the door. It was chilly outside but snow was never expected considering this was a desert planet, which was unfortunate.

The walk did not take too long, for Kaden only lived down the road. He arrived a few minutes early and knocked a few times on the door. The door was answered shortly and revealed a male yellow Lombax holding a smaller Lombax in one arm. A grin formed on Kaden's face.

"Hey Alister! I'm glad to see you made it. Come on in."

He stepped aside to let his good friend in. it felt much warmer inside, which was to be expected. Azimuth took off his coat and put it on the hanging rank by the door before following Kaden into the living room.

The fireplace had burning wood and in the corner of the room held the Christmas tree. It was a dark green filled multi-colored lights and ornaments all over. The ornaments were random. Some went with the color scheme of the tree, which was blue and silver this year. Then there were ornaments that showed more personality. Like one of a cupcake to show Cara's love for cooking. A pair of hoover boots to show Kaden's joy in the sport. Then there was a figure of Koku the Cazar, from a surprisingly violent kid's show about those who try to collect the Dragon Balls and make a wish. There were also dozens of tiny picture frames that showed random memories of friends and family. Alister was in quite a few of them, but Kaden considered the other as part of the family basically anyway.

The presents brought by the general were set under the tree before he sat on the couch next to Kaden. He was still holding Ratchet. The younger looked at Azimuth before giving a big grin with only a few teeth to show.

Suddenly, he left Kaden's lap and crawled on Alister. The white Lombax couldn't help but laugh as he was forced into the duty of holding the boy, not that he minded.

Kaden smiled before he got up. He went to the kitchen to check the food. He had a ham but it was slow-cooking and probably would not be done until a couple hours from now, but it was still good to check it once in a while. Also, Kaden wanted to make a small breakfast so they could last until later.

While gone, Ratchet just kept smiling at Alister. The younger really liked being held by the general whenever he was there. It was quite cute.

Azimuth was surprised that the boy had not started talking yet since he had arrived. He can't talk too much yet; for all he could were phrases and small sentences but he was usually quite the chatter box when he came to see him. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are you excited for Christmas?"

Ratchet nodded enthusiastically. Still no words; hm…

"Any ideas what you got?"

The younger just shrugged to suggest an 'I don't know' answer.

"I'm surprised you're not talking Ratchet. You usually talk so much." He just looked down and remained quiet. The general started to worry now. "Is something wrong?"

"I was told I talk too much." Ratchet finally mumbled. It was hard to hear but the white Lombax did catch it.

"And who told you that?"

"A kid at daycare." Ratchet had a sad look on his face.

"Well," Alister replied before getting the younger to look at him, "I don't think you talk too much. In fact, I like it when you talk."

Ratchet's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yep, and you want to know why I like hearing you talk?"

"Why?"

"Because you always have great things to say and I am always excited when I get to hear them."

Ratchet grinned a smile so big that if it could it would have reached from ear to ear. He hugged the general tightly.

"Thank you Uncle Alister."

Azimuth smile sincerely, "You're welcome Ratchet."

Kaden walked back in. He announced breakfast. Ratchet jumped off of Alister before grabbing one of the general's hands and dragging him into the kitchen. They sat at the table and ate. When done eating, Alister thanked Kaden for the meal and Ratchet followed his example and did the same.

They all went out to the living room once more. Right then, the door opened and Cara walked into the living room. She smiled before receiving a hug from her husband and son. Cara even made Alister give her a hug. After all, it was Christmas.

Kaden then announced, "Alright, since everyone is here, we will start handing out gifts and, hey, don't open that Ratchet!" he rushed over to make Ratchet stop. Alister and Cara both laughed loudly.

Cara and Azimuth worked on getting the presents into piles while Kaden held Ratchet. It did not take too long because most were out and piled. They were already mostly organized because tried to do most of it the night before to make the process easier the next day.

"All the presents are out and sorted," Cara announced.

Everyone started to open then. Cara was excited to see she received a muffin pan from her husband. She loved muffins. Kaden found a ball cap for his favorite sports team along with a sweatshirt. He was extremely happy. Alister opened and saw a back massager that can be placed in a recliner. They were both always telling him to relax. He was secretly excited and couldn't wait to try it later.

Ratchet got a few toys from his parents. He loved every one of them. When he got to Alister's present, he opened it and found a baseball glove. The general saw how much Ratchet loved to watch the baseball games with both his father and himself. Even though the glove was a little big, he would be able to wear it in a few years.

The younger was so happy. He ran over to Alister and knocked him on the floor with a hug. He laid on him with his arms wrapped around the other as much as they could be.

"Thank you Uncle Alister!"

Azimuth couldn't help but laugh. "You're welcome Ratchet. I'm glad you like it."

The rest of the day consisted of trying out new presents if they could be tested, playing board games, and watching Christmas movies all day long. Everyone enjoyed each other's company. Even though Alister was not blood related to any of them, he could not have had a better family. He was thankful for them.

*This was a one-shot Christmas request for shadowgilrzforever on deviantart. I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
